User talk:RGL Victor The Great
Welcome Hi, welcome to Rakion Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mage page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 08:08, August 29, 2011 Request for help Hi Victor. Thansk for taking care of those uncategorized pages. I approved your request, and I'm here to follow up with you. When you get a chance, please share any additional thoughts/ideas/information about the things you want help with. I'll get started when I return to work on Monday. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 23:36, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :I made a possible logo for you to take a look at. Feel free to save it to your computer and upload it as the wiki's logo if you want to use it. If not, let me know what changes you want me to make. :I also made a favicon using the R from the official logo and uploaded it using the theme designer. It will take a while before it starts displaying on the browser tab, but you can see it here. :For the background, I noticed that there are some high-quality images at the official site. If you want, I could use two of those character images (your choice) and display one on each side of the background. If you'd like to try that, let me know which two images to use. :For the stage template, do you want an infobox that displays the information shown on Stage Maps, or something else? JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 21:37, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Check out this preview of a possible background image. If you want to use it, just say the word, and I'll upload it. Otherwise, let me know what changes to make. ::I also made Template:StageInfobox, which you can see working at User:JoePlay/test. NOTE: "JoePlay/test" appears because the template automatically enters the page's title in at the top of the infobox, which when used on the actual stage pages will be the stage's full title. If you want me to change it so that the title is manually entered, or any other changes, let me know. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 00:07, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Sorry about the mixup with the background. I switched sides and uploaded the background image, as you can see. Some admins want the image to stay in place and not scroll with the page. If you want that, just go to and check the box marked "fix" under the thumbnail of the image. :::I updated the infobox and changed User:JoePlay/test to use stage 2's info to show the links to the previous and next stages. Let me know if there's anything else you need me to do. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 18:32, August 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::I changed the colors on Template:StageInfobox (example at User:JoePlay/test) to try to better match the look of the new logo and background. The colors are easy to change, so let me know if you want something different. I also made a few navigation templates that can be added to the bottom of appropriate pages. ::::*Template:Creatures ::::*Template:Characters ::::*Template:Game Guides ::::If you want more and would like me to make them, let me know. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 17:43, August 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::I just customized the colors on those other templates you listed, so take a look when you get a chance. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 14:51, August 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I just added the necessary CSS code to MediaWiki:Chat.css, but since I'm staff and not a chat mod, I can't verify that it's working. Take a look when you get a chance. If it's not working, let me know. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 16:31, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I made a slight edit to the CSS, so please check again when you return. Let me know if it's still not working. I'l figure it out one way or another. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 16:08, August 29, 2012 (UTC) I checked a second wiki that uses a custom chatmod icon, and they use exactly the same CSS code that I used here (after I adjusted it prior to my previous message). The next time you open the chat window, try clearing your browser cache using one of these commands (depending on your browser): *Chrome - hold Shift and click the reload icon *Firefox - hold Ctrl and Shift then press R JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 19:27, August 29, 2012 (UTC) hello., can you help how to free download rakion? cu'z i miss my rakion :( please help me! 11:12, September 21, 2013 (UTC)